dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightwing-Easter Eggs
This is a list of Easter Eggs in Nightwing. Season 1 *Adrian Chase was hesitant to work with Dick Grayson/Nightwing due to having a dislike for "some idiot from Star City dressed like Robin Hood" due to them always arguing and believing each other to be hot-heads. Not only is this an Easter Egg for Green Arrow, but in the TV series Arrow, Adrian hates Oliver Queen/Green Arrow because his father was killed by him. *Nathan Bullock is introduced as the grandson of the late Harvey Bullock. Nathan is a character from the Batman Beyond comics which is based on the DC Universe. Like Harvey, Nathan has followed in his footsteps by becoming a police detective. *Anna Ramirez and the Chechen appear from Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy and are like their respected counterparts except that Ramirez is Dick and Nathan's boss in this version and only became corrupted due to the threats Blockbuster made against her family unlike in The Dark Knight where she needed money to pay her mother's hospital bills. *Rupert Thorne trying to declare Nightwing an outlaw and being a corrupt politician is a nod to the comics except that he lives in Bludhaven. *Dick makes mention that Dudley Soames reminds him of James Gordon since Soames is trying to clean up the BPD similar to what Gordon succeed in doing when he was young. This is a reference to the TV series Gotham, which exists in the same show as Nightwing. * In the eleventh episode, Nathan going after Thorne will donning a hockey mask is a reference to Wild Dog, a vigilante from the DC Comics, and to the Rene Ramirez version from the TV series Arrow. *Harley Quinn's origin is similar in the DC Comics where she started out as a psychologist before falling in love with the Joker. Joker taking Harley to Ace Chemicals and then making Harley submerge in the chemicals to be like him is similar to the movie in the DCEU called The Suicide Squad. *The entire season was inspired by the Nightwing comics where Dick tries to free Bludhaven from Blockbuster and Chief Redhorn's crimes, Green Arrow where the Brick is making moves to control the criminal underworld, and the new 52 version of Batman with Batman, Alfred Pennyworth, and Nightwing going to Hong Kong to investigate Shen Fang as well as encountering Alfred's daughter Julia on the way. * Unlike Amanda Waller's many past incarnations, Waller is shown to be a more sympathetic person, not willing to take lives, even if necessary. Similar to the comics, Waller is the head of A.R.G.U.S. *Carlton Duquense was originally a character created for the direct-to-video movie Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, who worked alongside the Penguin and Rupert Thorne as he does in season three. As in Mystery of the Batwoman, Duquense's wife was killed when an assassination attempt on him failed. He is also mentioned to have a daughter, who in Mystery of the Batwoman, was one of the three who took on the guise of Batwoman. Carlton has no daughter in this universe. Season Two *Garfield Lynns being Firefly and then Phosphorus, Lynns starting out as a mercenary, as well as the introduction of Blaze is a reference to an episode in the 2004 cartoon The Batman. *In Animal Act, Dudley Soames orchestrating a crime wave by using a carnival circus gang is a reference to Max Shreck, Christopher Walken's character from Batman Returns. Like Shreck, Soames caused the crime-wave to occur in order to discredit the current mayor. *The second episode is a reference to an episode in The New Batman Adventures where members of Dick's circus group were acting against their will due to Soames hypnotizing all of them into discrediting Thorne. *Cyborg being in prison for a crime he didn't commit is a reference to the originally planned movie Green Arrow: Escape From Supermax. Like Oliver in the script, Cyborg forms an alliance with Hartley Rathaway and mutilates a female supervillain's face. *Samandra Watson is introduced fulfilling Amanda Waller's movie role as the prison warden. Samandra Watson is just like her version from Arrow where she is very clam, ruthless, immoral, dishonorable, and to the point of having a massive ego, as she believes being a high ranked member of the federal government makes her above the law. Watson also mentions having been a former agent of the FBI. *There are numerous references to the Teen Titans cartoon where Slade drugs Dick into hallucinating him and working for Brother Blood as well as Trigon. *Volcana is from Superman: The Animated Series. She appears as an inmate replacing Heat-Monger from Green Arrow: Escape From Supermax. She explains to Cyborg that she was apprehended by Superman after being a victim of the government, who has "stripped away her past, code-named her Volcana, and tried their hardest to turn her into a living weapon." *Cyborg being hailed as America's greatest hero and a government operative is a reference to Flashpoint. Like Oliver Queen from Arrow, Victor has issues with his ex-girlfriend Marcy Reynolds due to ending their relationship despite the fact that Victor did it to protect her from his enemies. Unlike Victor, Oliver had issues with Laurel Lance due to cheating on her. M *Marcy Reynold's father being an investigator and disliking Victor is a reference to Quentin Lance from Arrow where like Quentin back then, Mr. Reynolds believes that Victor only cares about himself. Marcy Reynolds does mention having Quentin as a colleague from Star City. *The entire season was inspired by the storylines from New Teen Titans with Adrian and the Teen Titans working with Adrian to bring down Brother Blood and his cult, who has support from corrupt reporter Bethany Snow, who is a part of the cult. Adrian and his wife Doris Chase getting killed in an explosion after Dick left there apartment as Nightwing is from the comics as well. *When training with Richard Dragon, Catherine Klass' stubborn streak making it impossible for people to teach her is similar to Victor Sage from the comics. Like the Question, Richard trains Catherine both in martial arts and eastern philosophy, forcing her to question her world view and let go of much of her anger. Of note, he loosely quoted Zhuangzi's story "The Butterfly Dream". Later Richard would start referring to his student as "Butterfly" because of this. To summarize, Catherine's training at the hands of Richard is similar to the Question from the comics. *Richard Dragon is mentioned to have trained several people such as Oliver Queen, Barbara Gordon, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Adrian Chase, and Connor Hawke. Richard has trained all those people in the comics except for Adrian. Adrian training with the same mentor as Oliver is a reference to Arrow except that they both have trained with Talia Al Ghul. *A storyline has being brought from Detective Comics where Hugo Strange is responsible for making Rupert Thorne be tormented by a ghost. Thorne becoming convinced that his associates are plotting against them, trying to kill them, and then being sent to a psychiatric ward also happened in the comics as well. *Hugo Strange carrying on his experiments is similar to what he did in the second season of Gotham and from Batman and The Monster Men. Strange had to resort to crime in order to pay for his experiments and decided to eliminate his mafia connections similar to the storyline. *''Prey'' is a storyline set in this universe and the main reason why Catherine Klass hates Hugo Strange so much. Catherine mentions that her father foolishly believed Strange mended his ways due to being granted a federal pardon for his experiments back when he was in charge of Arkham Asylum. Strange conducted these experiments in the second season of Gotham. *Pino Maroni is the son of Sal Maroni and has sponsored Strange's experiments just like his father in the comics. There is no mention of Maroni and it is assumed that Pino grew up without a father after Maroni was gunned down by Fish Mooney for his sexist comments. *In episode 12, Prisoner 198026, is a reference to Cyborg first appearing in DC Comics Presents #26 during the year 1980.